This invention relates generally to an archery bow that has a manually variable, substantially reduced draw weight near and at maximum bow string displacement, and specifically to a bow in which the draw weight at maximum bow string displacement can be manually varied by the bowman while holding the bow string at maximum displacement. The bow further provides for a smooth yet extremely powerful release of force when the bow string is released at maximum displacement.
There have been several prior art bows shown that provide for force reduction at maximum bow displacement. Examples would be U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,035 issued to Trotter on Dec. 2, 1975 which shows a compound bow which utilizes eccentric cams in conjunction with a plurality of tensioning cables and pulleys to provide for reduced bow string weight. Additionally, force multiplying type bows are shown such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,467 issued to Hofmeister on Dec. 17, 1974 which shows a plurality of pulleys and cables using eccentric actuation for force multiplication. Another compound archery bow is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,295 that includes a plurality of pulleys and cams to achieve reduction of draw weight beyond or at maximum displacement. Since the prior art bows are quite complex in construction and operation, they require interaction with pairs of devices connected to the limbs, and they utilize eccentric cam mechanisms that are mechanically complicated to effect force reduction while not providing for a sharp dropoff of force or draw weight at maximum displacement. The present invention provides for a noncomplex, double-levered force or draw weight reducing mechanism which can be manually adjustable and varied while the bowman has the string drawn to its maximum displacement. Another feature of the invention is that the force dissipation on the bow string is smooth upon release of the bow string from its maximum displacement position such that the arrow receives maximum uniform force available.